Yarelis Celosia
Yarelis Celosia is the daughter of Mariquita Grim from the Cuban fairy tale Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair. She is the stepcousin of Deyanira Hermosa. Info Name: Yarelis Celosia Age: 14 Parent's Story: Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Yael Livyatan Secret Heart's Desire: To get a happy ending and not have a cockscomb flower growing out of my head. My "Magic" Touch: I have extensive knowledge of flowers. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be pretty gullible at times, and sometimes I believe things even if they're not actually true. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love learning about all the different types of flowers. Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I'm not very good at telling stories. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Yarelis is somewhat short, with tan skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a green sundress with a pink cockscomb flower pattern. Personality Yarelis loves flowers. She knows a ton of information about flowers, and can name hundreds of different flowers -she even knows the language of flowers and can tell people what they mean. She is a bit rude, but once you get to know her, she can be very kind and helpful, and will be a very loyal friend. She can also be somewhat gullible and will often believe things even if they're not true. She somewhat resents her cousin Deyanira since Deyanira gets to have the happily ever after while she doesn't. Biography Hola! I'm Yarelis Celosia, the daughter of Mariquita Grim. I'll keep my description of the story short and simple. Mariquita Fair and Mariquita Fair were stepsisters. Mariquita Fair visited an old woman, was told to wreck her house, but she took care of it and fed the animals instead, thus being rewarded with a star on her forehead. Mariquita Grim visited the old woman too, who asked her to help her, but Mariquita Grim wrecked the house and was cruel to the animals, and was "rewarded" with a cockscomb flower growing out of her forehead. When Mariquita Grim's mother tried to remove it, it only grew bigger. One day, they went to a ball, and the prince fell in love with Mariquita Fair and married her. Mariquita Grim and her mother were driven out of the kingdom. So you see, things aren't exactly happy for my family. My mother and grandmother have been spending the past twenty-two years going from place to place and looking for somewhere to stay, since. She did eventually find a man who loved her even with the flower growing out of her forehead. He ended up purchasing a mobile home for us so now we spend a lot of our time traveling across Cuba, looking for a place to say. I've moved around a lot in my life and haven't stayed in one place for more than a few years. Despite all the moving around, I manage to stay happy. My mother and grandmother seem to treat me well even though they're still bitter about Mariquita Fair getting to marry the prince. I spend much of my time learning about flowers. I absolutely love flowers. They're very beautiful and they come in so many different colors, and since Cuba is a tropical country, flowers bloom here all year round. I have lots of books about flowers and I spend my time researching all different kinds of flowers. I go to Ever After High. I'm spending my first year here. It's a great school, and it's located in a beautiful kingdom. I've managed to make plenty of friends despite having a villain destiny. At first it was hard to fit in, since sometimes I can be a bit rude. I admit, I don't have the best social skills, and I'm not always polite. But I still try to be a good friend to other people, and I always try to be a good friend. I'm also a bit gullible, which can be kinda frustrating since people can be pretty sarcastic around here and I find sarcasm very hard to understand. My cousin Deyanira goes here too, and even though we're related, we're not exactly the best of friends. We come from very different social backgrounds and we don't get along that well. We hardly ever see each other since we have different classes and we don't share a room. I want to learn to get along with her, but I honestly find her a bit stuck-up. Still, I think it would better to be getting along with her than being enemies. Our families don't get along either, so it doesn't help much. I'm a Rebel. As much as I love flowers, I don't want one growing from my head. I want to have a happy ending too and I'm not settling from wandering from place to place. Trivia *Yarelis' surname, Celosia, is another name for the cockscomb flower. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Work in progress